When new doors are added to a structure, they are often “pre-hung” in a door frame. In this way, the door frame fits within the rough opening of the structure and the door is aligned within the frame. Problems arise when a door must be replaced and the frame is not to be replaced. A door may be replaced due to damage to the door or to change the style of the door to more closely match the room. If the door is to be replaced without replacing the entire frame, the door must fit within the frame. In addition, the hinges on the new door should align with the position of the hinges on the existing door, as the frame has recesses allowing the hinges to be flush with the frame.
One technique for transferring the position of the hinges of the existing door to a new door entails laying the existing door on top of the new door with their respective top edges aligned. In order to do so, all hardware, such as locks and door knobs, must be removed from both doors. Once the two doors are in a stacked relation, the position of the hinges on the old door are transferred to the new door. This technique is time-consuming and requires that both doors be present at the same time and place.
There needs to be a way to correctly align the hinges on a new door so that, when the hinges are installed in the recesses on the frame, the new door does not hit the top of the frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tool for transferring images from an old door to a new door such that the hinges are placed at first positions corresponding to a position on the existing door.
It is another object invention to provide a tool for transferring hinges from the existing door to a new door at a remote time or place.
It is still another object invention to provide a tool for transferring hinges to a new door that is easy to manufacture and transport.
It is yet another object of the invention provide a tool for transferring hinges to a new door that is both inexpensive and simple to use.
These and other objects of the invention, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the disclosure of which invention.